Roman Catholic Church
See Also: Churches in Vista City Churches Outside Vista City The Catholic Church, also known as the Roman Catholic Church, is the world's largest Christian denomination, reporting more than a billion members. Led by the Pope, it defines its mission as spreading the gospel of Jesus Christ, administering the sacraments, exercising charity, and controlling your sex life. The Catholic Church is among the oldest continuous institutions in the world and has played a prominent role in the history of Western civilization, however it has not always been a positive one. It teaches that it is the one true Church, (just like all the other one true churches) founded by Jesus Christ, that its bishops are the successors of Christ's apostles and that the Pope is the successor to Saint Peter. In fact it was founded at the First Council of Nicaea; a council of Christian bishops convened in Nicaea in Bithynia (present-day İznik in Turkey) by the Roman Emperor Constantine I in AD 325. This first ecumenical council imposed consensus in the church through an assembly representing all of Christendom and ordered by Constantine I in order to remake the Christian faith into an instrument of the Empire more suited to authority and control. Its main accomplishments were settlement of the Christological issue of the nature of The Son and his relationship to God the Father, the construction of the first part of the Creed of Nicaea, settling the calculation of the date of Easter, and promulgation of early canon law. Catholic doctrine maintains that the Church is infallible when it dogmatically teaches a doctrine of faith or morals. (The problem with being infallible is when you're wrong, you can't admit it.) Catholic worship is centered on the Eucharist in which the Church teaches that the consecrated bread and wine at Mass are supernaturally transubstantiated into the actual body and blood of Christ. The Church holds the Blessed Virgin Mary in special regard. Catholic beliefs concerning Mary include her primeval existence during God's plan of creation, Immaculate Conception and exemption from the original sin of Adam & Eve, her physical and spiritual state of extraordinary grace, her pregnancy by the Holy Spirit, her divine motherhood to Jesus Christ, her bodily Assumption and coronation into heaven at the end of her earthly life. And they only have one god, remember that. Organization The Church's hierarchy is headed by the Bishop of Rome, the pope, a position that makes him the leader of the worldwide Catholic Church (which is composed of the Latin Rite and the Eastern Catholic Churches in full communion with the see of Rome). The current office-holder is Pope Francis, who was elected in a papal conclave in April 2013. The office of the pope is known as the Papacy. His ecclesiastical jurisdiction is often called the "Holy See" (Sancta Sedes in Latin), or the "Apostolic See" (meaning the see of the Apostle Saint Peter). Directly serving the Pope is the Roman Curia, the central governing body that administers the day-to-day business of the Catholic Church. The pope is also head of state of Vatican City State, a sovereign city-state entirely enclaved within the city of Rome. Dioceses, parishes and religious orders Individual countries, regions, or major cities are served by local particular churches known as dioceses or eparchies, each overseen by a Catholic bishop. Each diocese is united with one of the worldwide "sui iuris" particular churches, such as the Latin Church, or one of the many Eastern Catholic Churches. As of 2008, the Catholic Church (both East and West) comprised 2,795 dioceses. The bishops in a particular country or region are often organized into an episcopal conference, which aids in maintaining a uniform style of worship and coordination of social justice programs within the areas served by member bishops. Dioceses are further divided into numerous individual communities called parishes, each staffed by one or more priests, deacons, and/or lay ecclesiastical ministers. Parishes are responsible for the day to day celebration of the sacraments and pastoral care of the Catholic laity. Ordained Catholics, as well as members of the laity, may enter into consecrated life as brothers or sisters. A candidate takes vows confirming their desire to follow the three evangelical counsels of chastity, poverty and obedience. Examples of institutes of consecrated life are the Benedictines, the Carmelites, the Dominicans, the Franciscans, the Missionaries of Charity, the Sisters of Mercy, and we cannot forget the Jesuits. Current Politics Gender Issues Soon after the close of Vatican Council II, Church teachings about sexuality became an issue of increasing controversy due to changing cultural attitudes in Europe and the United States. In his encyclical Humanae Vitae (1968), Pope Paul VI rejected all artificial contraception, although he generously permitted the regulation of births by means of natural family planning (Cross your legs and don't), contradicting those voices in the Church that saw at the time the birth control pill as an ethically justifiable method of contraception. This teaching was continued especially by John Paul II in his encyclical Evangelium Vitae, where he decried contraception as making sex too easy. This from a celibate man in a dress. Envious much? After all with world population reaching 7 billion we need more babies. It is noted that this doctrine is observed mainly in the breach in Europe and the Americas, because intelligent women object to being told how to handle their bodies by a celibate man in a dress. Efforts in support of the ordination of women led to several rulings by the Roman Curia or Pope against the proposal, as in 1976 (Declaration on the Question of the Admission of Women to the Ministerial Priesthood), 1988 (Mulieris Dignitatem), and 1994 (O''rdinatio Sacerdotalis''). According to the latest ruling found in Ordinatio Sacerdotalis, then Pope John Paul II concluded, "I declare that the Church has no authority whatsoever to confer priestly ordination on women and that this judgment is to be definitively held by all the Church's faithful." In defiance of these rulings, opposition groups such as Roman Catholic Women priests have performed alleged ordination ceremonies for women, claiming the aid of a Catholic bishop in performing the rites. The Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith responded by issuing a statement clarifying that any Catholic bishops involved in ordination ceremonies for women, as well as the women themselves if they were Catholic, would automatically receive the penalty of excommunication, citing canon 1378 of the Canon Law and other church laws. Sex abuse cases In the 1990s and 2000s, the issue of sexual abuse of minors by Catholic clergy became the subject of media coverage, legal action and public debate in the United States, and other countries. The Church was criticized for its handling of abuse complaints when it became known that many bishops had shielded accused priests, transferring them to other pastoral assignments where some continued to commit sexual offenses. In response to the scandal, the Church has established formal procedures to prevent abuse, encourage reporting of any abuse that occurs and to handle such reports promptly. Groups representing victims have disputed their effectiveness with good cause. This matter has decidedly tossed all Church teaching on gender in the blender. If priests cannot be trusted to hew to the rules are the rules really hewable to? Should they be? The hypocrisy of homosexual pedophiles teaching married people not to have sex and people in general to not be gay has not been lost on the general public. It is a huge hole in Church authority. A hole that in the light of the continued abuses and coverups is widening daily. Aliens In 2003 the Aliens came to Earth. Galan an Ane landed on the White House lawn. With one hoof on the grass she changed everything forever. Earth was not alone. In 2008 the Warp Drive Project rescued six Vulcans from their disabled craft. There were more aliens. That year the local Ane came out. Aliens had been living on Earth all along. More and more alien people became evident at the The Trial for Peoplehood when the world saw well over a dozen kinds of people. Humans were not alone and not so special a creation. Cardinal Robert Callaghan who met with the secretive head of the Greyhawke delegation during that trial quit the curie shortly thereafter and was last seen entering a tightly cloistered Franciscan monastery. Other than an encyclical Donec Vitae Magna affirming the peoplehood of beings other than Humans the Church has been silent on other matters of Aliens. It has welcomed all beings in the brotherhood of the Church, with so far no takers. It is known that Pope Benedict XVI met with Ane in a long private conference shortly after they came out. No mission to the alien peoples has been announced. The Vatican has signed the Sentient Rights Agreement, agreeing in principle with the ideas of the document but expressing displeasure with the clearly anti religious clauses that are included. They are chided for trying to do what they chide others for doing; picking which doctrines they will and will not follow. As they tell the congregation, all the doctrine or none of it. It's doesn't go down the holy craw very well. This is reflected in their low score. Enlightenment Movement In early 2012 Father Micheal Flynn raised a boy from the dead. This event has not only shocked the Church to the core, but the world as well. People have started doing holy magic. The Vatican quickly gained then lost control of Flynn and anyone else that has also shown the ability or the "Gift" as it is called. Those in the Church that have the Gift have been publicly or quietly leaving, except for those that have not and are looking for changes within the Church. Over the course d several months Rome has issued several Papal Encyclicals affirming the doctrine of papal infallibility, questioning the origin of the Yehoshua Video, and in general buttressing the principles of doctrine bought into harsh question by the Enlightened, both within and without the Church. They are frequently reaching for the damnation card. The Enlightened that have left their posts in the Church have been replaced by legalists and doctrinal rocks, none of which are themselves enlightened. Part of a process that Church watchers have called "A circular appeal to authority. The Pope has authority from God because the Pope says he has authority from God. The Pope is always right because he has authority from God. Direct questions as to why nuns and little old parish ladies have turned up with the gift of God and cardinals have not are directly ignored. Greyhawke Religions A number of religions have been imported from Greyhawke. None has made a large impact or has really sought to. The Protective Order of Magi teaches magic, the followers of the Church of Blackmane keep mostly to themselves, and are mostly Tanuki. The House of Crafters has its primary impact in India. The stance of the Roman Church is unchanged. They are the one truth ordained by the one true God and these religions are in error. Catholics that dabble in pagan practices risk their immortal soul. In light of the Enlightenment Movement eating their lunch and the Greyhawkens showing the same set of abilities the general tone condemning false gods has taken a harder, and more desperate sounding, line. Future The Prophecy of the Popes has been brought into harsh light with the resignation of Benedict XVI and the naming of Pope Francis the 112th pope on the list. The Roman Church is the biggest lump of institutional lead in the World. It is the organization least capable of change and it has literally had the rug jerked out from under it on every front. Scandal within, the rise of magic, the enlightenment, and alien life among the stars and even in their own back yard. They are operating against the backdrop of the world as it was and someone switched the scenery suddenly; Duck Amuck style. As we see it the new Pope has several choices: *He can get ultra-orthodox and tighten the Catholic dogma until its collar turns it blue. This is about assured to destroy the Church and cause it to eject members like water on the spin cycle. The Church no longer has the clout to pull this off. You would get a shrill and continually smaller core that would continue biting its own ankles until it dies of blood loss. Sadly this is all too likely a scenario. *He can go with the flow and reorganize the Church around the Enlightenment. This would require admitting to all and sundry the errors and sin within the Church itself. Something would emerge that calls itself the Roman Catholic Church, but it wouldn't be recognizable as such. It would be a total metamorphosis. Again they would shed members, but hopefully be stronger for the change. This would be the scariest thing a Pope could do. We don't see this road being taken. *He can continue to make pleasant mouth noises that actually change nothing while it crumbles around him. This would be the slowest form of death, and the most comfortable. But it is a form of death. This is seen as the most likely course of non-action. At this time analysis cannot see a continuing future for the Roman Church in its current form. Good or bad, they will be change. Vatican Three Formally Concilium Oecumenicum Vaticanum Tribus called by Pope Francis in August of 2013. The following pronouncements of the many made are the major ones. * The medieval prohibition of marriage for priests is withdrawn. The oath of celibacy for the ordained is withdrawn. Priests are welcome to marry within the bounds of the faith and may God bless their unions. Celibacy among the religious orders must be decided by the orders themselves. It is not required. *''Catholics must not breed indiscriminately.'' The stewardship of the world includes not overpopulating it. To that end all the methods of contraception that God has granted man may be used, save permanent sterilization for other than medical reasons. Abortion is still forbidden, do not get pregnant in the first place. Sex is God's gift. Use it responsibly within marriage. *''With great sadness we must withdraw the miracle of transubstantiation.'' The rising magic in the world raises the very real possible event that there will be Human blood and flesh on the altar of God in the near future. We must hold the blood and body of Christ only within our hearts. May God have Merry on us for what must be done. *''The gifted within the Church are welcome.'' God has become evident among us. These are people touched by God regardless of their station in life. All that can perform miracles in God's name are welcome. *''Aliens are welcome into the Fellowship of Christ.'' All the universe is the creation of God the Father and all life within it scared unto him. It is not for man to judge the position of other species in regard to original sin. Christ came to Earth and God may have other plans for other peoples. We are not to judge. However those that will worship with us are welcome. Many minor quibble of faith that have cropped up with changes in technology and life style in the twenty-first century. Not all are as progressive as the above. The infallibility of the Pope was not questioned. Homosexual acts and certainly marriage are still off the table. Women in the priesthood was again notably absent from the discussion. The bishops deferred to the Pope on the question of the divorced receiving the sacrament. Fancies has indicated it will be answered later this year. The Council has not disbanded but will meet again in April 2025. More changes could be forthcoming. Reaction To say that not all are pleased is to name water wet. On the other hand many are very pleased. The decree on transubstantiation being the most controversial of the lot. It has been noted that the Church has never stated the miracle doesn't happen, rather it is being withdrawn. Magic is not getting good press in the Church. There are already many clergy that have sworn they will not use the altered rituals. The decree on priestly celibacy and contraception have generated the least controversy and many in the Church have been calling for both to be accepted for some time. Again the fans note that no one is being forced to do either. The decree on the Gifted is generating some real heat among the clergy. Those priests not among the gifted, and there are many, feel threatened by those lay persons of faith that suddenly can heal and do other miracles. It is noted that Francis himself is among the Gifted. This move cannot be unexpected. Catholic Church in the Game Vatican City St Peter's Basilica In Rome. The largest church in Christidom. *'Pope Francis' -- Elected March 13, 2013 AKA Jorge Maria Bergoglio, Jesuit from Argentina. It remains to be seen, but the boy has a tough row to hoe. On the good side no one calls him Pete and he isn't from Rome. He is proving ostentatiously humble. He has come out of the gate on a heavy social justice kick. He is clearly softening Church policy on some matters like Gays and Women. He is Hardening the stance of: Go forth and get you hands dirty doing God's work. He is not popular with Conservative Catholics that would rather point fingers and do nothing, Dining with publicans and sinners, how Christ like. *''' His Holiness Benedict XVI Pope Emeritus --''' Resigned Feb 28, 2013. The first pope to do so in 700 years. It is believed the experiences with Micheal Flynn and Julian were instrumental in this decision. He no longer felt competent in dealing with holy matters. His reign was extremely conservative dogmatically, too concerned with pelvic matters, but pro science. Apolitical except to push pro dogma legislation. Tis said that the Jews invented guilt, but the Catholics perfected it. *'Cardinal Roscolor' -- Head of the CDF. Atlanta Arch Diocese of the Roman Catholic Church *'St. Stephen:' Moderately Catholic progressive. Chicago Arch Diocese of the Roman Catholic Church *'St. Francis:' South side Lower middle class, subject to an investigation. San Francisco Arch Diocese of the Roman Catholic Church Cathedral of St Mary of the Assumption *'Cardinal Joe Fallory:' Treading water as fast as he can. *'Father Cory Cordwainer:' Rabidly anti Enlightenment. Also a member of the CDF. Vista City Diocese of the Roman Catholic Church Cathedral of St. Peter & St. Paul (Vista City) Spanish style, built on the site of an old Mission. *'Bishop Morgan Farrel' An apparatchik of the political process in Rome. A political glad-hander that can go though the motions, but so far has not inspired the locals. Church of St. Barbara Tony McKenzie's home church since he moved to Vista City. A largely Irish and Italian congregation. *'Monsignor Kelly Murphy:' Swings Irish like a cross. Church of the Blessed Madonna Latino Parish *'Father Medvil --' Also in the know. Like a priest in VC could not be? Father Medvil was bathed in a nimbus of holy light in the Healing Wave. His bad back isn't anymore. '' In the Know, semi-trusted'' Church of St. Silicon, Our Lady of Perpetual Upgrades The most modern of the local Catholic churches. They employ technology in the mission of the Church at every chance. It gets tisked at by the more traditional churches. *'Father Paul Robbins --' A progressive and rationalist priest of African decent. He was among the lifted from his feet in the Healing Wave. Father Robbins has quietly been doing miracles since. He has not left the Church, but is acting as a holy goad from within. There has been friction with the Bishop In the Know, semi-trusted. Our Lady of Mercy Hospital It is run by the Camillian Sisters It is a small catholic run hospital of only 100 beds. A bit on the quaint side. It doesn’t have the latest stuff. Over the years it has become more of a convalescent center. St. John's Church of the Holy Resurrection Attached to an order of Capuchin brothers that do local charity work including a soup kitchen. This church is usually broke and is in the worst part of town. It has gained notoriety as the site of the Samantha Deering Murder. *'Abbot Louis Barins --' Head of the Capuchin order. A quiet man of humble ways. He was bathed in a nimbus during the Healing Wave. The two missing fingers on his left hand are no longer missing. In the Know, semi-trusted *'Father Nicolais Marcola --' The kind of guy you expect to play a priest in a movie. Experienced Angel song, and has discarded his glasses. In the Know, trusted. Bureau File The Church is mostly an ally and an occasional source of a problems. Agents are urged to treat well with the members of the clergy or its various orders. The Church does have some knowledge of magic, however it can vary vastly from individual to individual. The Holy See has not been forthcoming or open about any blanket knowledge of magic or miracles by the yard. The Church is extremely hard on the very idea of miracles. The Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith in every function looks to be the Vatican equivalent of the Bureau itself. An older and more savvy version with the weight of Church doctrine behind it. We are all for anyone that makes our job easier. Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Supernatural Category:Politics